Unspoken Words
by leiaah
Summary: After a war people are left scared, angry, and confused. But sometimes those negative feelings bring out something good. Oneshot, Kiba/Ino.


**Title:** Unspoken Words

**Style: **Oneshot (set right after Pain Invasion arc and the gathering between the Konoha 11/12/13/14 bla bla)

**Characters:** Kiba, Ino, Akamaru, Chouji & Tenten

**Pairings**: Kiba/Ino

* * *

The suffering caused by Pain's attack had left the village in a flurry. The young had taken the decision upon themselves to want to eliminate the cause of the suffering. Sasuke. They had met in the outskirts of the village, where the greenery was salvaged, to discuss the issue at hand. When the meeting was over they slowly dispersed, but none before Kiba, who had trudged off in anger into thick overgrowth.

The information needed time to sink in. Almost everyone muttered absent-minded excuses and left the clearing. Ino had insisted that Chouji and Tenten go on without her. They were reluctant at first, but when she was close to begging they got up hesitantly and left her to get her alone time to rethink things over. Unfortunately, when Ino thought she would get some time to think, she became more flustered and in need of closure.

Kiba pushed passed shrubs and branches, trying to reach the lake he could smell. His angered footfalls landed heavily on the gravel, grass, and twigs causing an awful ruckus of crunching and snapping. Once Kiba reached the side of the lake, and the sun hit him once more, he realised just how stifling the jacket made him feel and at the heat of the moment, he unzipped it and threw it by a neighbouring tree. Akamaru had given up trying to get his partner's attention, to try and calm him down, so with drooped ears he made his way to the shade and protection of a large tree and dropped his head in his paws as he saw his partner splash the cool water on his face, and sit by the lake with his feet in the water.

In a fit of anger, sadness, confusion, and disorientation, Ino pushed herself off the log she had been seated on and darted in the direction she knew Kiba had gone off in. She rushed through the overgrowth and managed to save herself from heavy falls when her legs tangled with outgrown roots and small plants. Tears blurring her vision. Kiba hadn't made an effort to hide his whereabouts so Ino found him easily, especially when his chakra was blazing.

Ino peeked around a tree, the bark rough under her palm. Kiba was hunched over the lakeside. She noticed the slight flex of muscles in his back, beneath the fishnet shirt, as she presumed he either smelled her presence, or felt her chakra. The tension in his muscles when he was signalled with her presence was all she needed to know regarding his reaction to her crying earlier.

Ino hastily wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, and tentatively paced forward, only pausing for a moment when Akamaru gave her an inquisitive sideways glance but then dropped his head once he was sure that Ino didn't pose a threat.

Kiba felt fingers lightly brush his shoulder blade, his brow furrowed in annoyance when his stomach churned at the soft touch. Her fingers left his back just as fast as they had connected. Instead, her legs came into view, her clothed feet dipping into the shallow water. She sat next to him, hooking her arm with his and taking hold of his hand and grasping it tightly.

The action wasn't returned, Kiba didn't even hold it limply. Not a shred of energy was brought to his right arm, but for now Ino didn't care.

Her eyes sailed across the trees filing the other side of the lake before settling her gaze on the reflection of Kiba in the still water. His jaw was hard-set, and his eyes were fixed onto a point in the distance. And for some reason, as Kiba didn't like seeing her in a state of tears, she came to realise that she hated seeing the usually chipper teen so down and bothered.

The pair sat together for a long time, and after a whilst Ino shimmied closer to Kiba to rest her head on his shoulder; the surface of the water disturbed slightly by the ripples. When it settled she continued, captivated by his slowly softening features.

She tightened her hand over his, telling him _I'm not going anywhere_.

And after what seemed like forever, his fixed gaze falters and drops to the surface of the water, where he sees reflected the eyes that had been fixed on his visage for so long. When she gives him the smallest of smiles and one of the most genuine, he finally closes his hand over hers, because for the life of him he doesn't... he _can't_ let go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at something fluffy, or whatever you guys like to call it. But I like a little cheese every once in a whilst. Hope it was enjoyable, thank you for reading! :D

_EDIT (21/09/2010):_ Just minor grammar adjustments.


End file.
